Machine Gun
by MissD.E
Summary: Crime; It's a crime fic; our favourite profilers are helping the Army again and some shooting with big powerful guns will be involved and of course some lovin' ; Prentiss/Reid not a romance see more inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so here's a new fic… It's a follow up to "**_It's fun to be undercover_**" but it could stand as a stand-alone! But take notice that this is a crime story and the lovely smutty parts will be later one! If you want to see something sexy read "**_It's fun t be undercover_**" - I was describing a hot, steamy sex scene 4 chapters in-a-roll ;) **

**About this fic – nothing much to say; it is crime and our sexy profilers are going to help the Army find the serial killer and stop the murders. And when that's done Prentiss and Reid are going to have sex :) ^happy face^**

**Genre: Crime; Porn w/ Plot**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Enjoy! =] **

******************...**

**Machine Gun**

"Okay… what the hell is going on?" Emily thought when she walked in the bullpen. She looked around – everything was a mess. Thankfully she spotted JJ and Morgan standing beside JJ's office looking down at the main arena. Prentiss joined them. "What's going on?" the brunette asked. "Why's the Army here, again?" she added indignantly.

"Big problems." JJ told her.

"Why are we involved?" Emily questioned.

"To 'predict' when and where the next attack would be." Morgan informed her.

"Attack? I haven't heard anything on the news." As surprised as Prentiss was she was starting to feel that something not so good was about to happen …or was already happening.

"The government isn't allowing the media to know." JJ said.

Hotch walked out of his office, the only not-over-taken-room on the floor, with a high rank member of the American Army. When the guy walked down the steps into the massive crowd of Army and Feds Hotchner raised his voice, "Alright, the BAU in my office."

JJ, Derek and Emily walked to their boss' office and took a seat. Garcia was there and so was Rossi.

"Where's Reid?" Dave asked looking at JJ. She shrugged. In less than a few seconds the man in question walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sit down and we'll begin." Aaron said.

And so they began. Apparently the Army had found a connection between two murders of colonels, no distinctive MO but the Army needed to be sure.

Morgan was looking at the pictures presented on the board in front of them and didn't seem happy.

"And what's this connection? Except for them both being colonels? 'Cos I don't see anything that screams 'serial' here." He asked.

Hotch didn't do anything for a moment then he looked at Dave and then at everybody, slowly judging everyone's reaction to what was happening.

"These colonels have been a part of a programme called "-.-.-.-.-.-."-" the chief started.

"That's a Russian programme for turning women into brutal killers. Operatives who had a normal life and job until one day they receive a call and somebody tells them they had given them a 'home' and money after the training for killers was completed and now they need to pay off. And paying off generally includes killing and torture." Emily elucidated.

"Russian programme? But they are in the American army?" Rossi stated more than asked.

"Things… are difficult to explain. All we need to know is that we're helping for the greater good." Hotch told them.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Morgan leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees.

"We make a profile based on the evidence and look for a way to predict this guy's next move." Aaron explained.

"I'm not sure we'd find anything – there are only two murders with no discernible connection – no exact MO and the victimology isn't helping much." Reid said.

"What if-" JJ started but didn't finish. Everybody was looking at her.

"What are you thinking, JJ?" Morgan asked.

"Well you said that these people were involved with that organisation, right? And its purpose is to make women killers?..."

"You're thinking that maybe the unsub's a woman?" Rossi caught up with Jennifer. She nodded.

"Yeah, but look at the crime scenes. This is too disorganised to be a woman's job." Derek said.

"Yes, but look at the scene-" said Rossi and walked to the photos on the board, "It's not a disorganised kill – it's made to look that way."

"Which means she knows what she's doing…" Hotch added.

"Female serial killers are rare. They tend to murder men for material gain, are usually emotionally close to their victims, and generally need to have a relationship with the victim. Victims are not confined to only husbands. The methods they use for murder are covert or low-profile, such as murder by poison which is the preferred choice for killing. They commit killings in specific places, such as their home or a health-care facility, or at different locations within the same city or state. Other methods used by female serial killers include shootings, about 20%, suffocation - 16%, stabbing - 11%, and drowning - 5%. Though most female serial killers murder for money or other such material gain others do it for attention. And if we consider our unsub as female then she does it for nemesis." Reid lectured.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I just got something." Garcia told them looking up from her laptop, "The ballistics sent me some info on the bullets found in the victims." The whole team looked at Garcia, "The bullets match – they have been fired from the same gun. Makarov 9mm." The tech girl informed.

"No serial number." Emily already knew the answer to that question.

"No such thing – it's untraceable especially if she hasn't bought it in the last month."

"Which she most likely hasn't." Rossi said.

"Makarov is not a very big gun. A trained woman would feel comfortable using it." Reid slipped in.

"We have to take into consideration that she may be a former or an active operative." Hotch theorized.

"How are we supposed to work when the Army's all over the place?" Morgan stood up from his seat.

"I'll talk to the Capitan. There's nothing much they can do here." Hotch announced and walked out of his office.

JJ, Morgan, Garcia and Rossi went to their respective offices. Reid and Emily had to wait until the bullpen was free again but they decided not to waste time and went to help Morgan with the research.

The whole team was working. Garcia was looking for potential suspects. Hotch was constantly on the phone with some people. JJ was helping Reid with the map and the geographical profile.

Unfortunately three murders gave a more accurate profile and so far they had only two.

"The two dead colonels are marked with a black dot. Now the rest of the people involved in … the organization are marked with different colours. I have Garcia printing a sheet of paper that shows which colour represents each rank. I haven't spotted a pattern yet." Reid explained and sat on a desk. The rest of the team took a better look at his map.

******************…..**

**A/N: Please, let me know what you think! ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So sorry that it took me forever to upload! I just couldn't get round to writing and I felt like everything I write is rubbish! Thankfully my Beta said it's going well and it's interesting (he reads a lot of books in my favourite criminal genre but he's also very nice …) so I want to let you decide whether it's any good! **

**Again – SORRY for this late, late, late upload **

**Enjoy =] **

*******************************…**

"Okay sweeties, here's the key to Reid's map." Penelope walked to the table where everybody was gathered and gave them three sheets of paper with colourful dots, names and ranks.

"Garcia?" Hotch turned to the tech girl.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have a list with potential suspects?"

"Sir, considering what that organization is doing I have 300 names."

"Three hundred?" Morgan repeated. The number was unbelievably huge.

"Mhm," Penelope nodded, "All active operatives."

"How about the non-active?" Dave sat on the table.

"There aren't any." Reported the girl and looked down.

The whole team understood what happens when you don't want to work for them anymore.

"They are sent on a mission with no return, promised that it would be their last." A man announced. Everybody turned to look at him. "I'm Agent Sam Jenson with INTERPOL. I'm going to help by giving you essential information about the organization when you need it."

"Agent Jenson, Aaron Hotchner." Hotch walked to the man and shook hands with him. "These are agents Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia. Thank you for your help."

Sam shook hands with everybody except for Reid. He was tall, well-built, with straight short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing an expensive grey suit.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to talk with Erin Strauss. Could you guide me to her office?"

JJ walked forward and smiled. "I'll show you where it is."

The two of them went to the elevator and waited.

When Morgan was sure Sam Jenson couldn't hear him anymore he turned to Hotch and asked, "Who decides which information is essential? Shouldn't we know it all?"

Hotchner was looking towards JJ and Sam who had walked inside the elevator. "He does."

"So now what? We start banging at those women's doors asking if they've been killing some colonels lately?" Emily changed the subject.

Aaron's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. "Excuse me." He said and walked away.

"Hotchner?"

"_Agent Hotchner, I'm Colonel Smith. I heard about the death of my colleagues." _A man said into the receiver. _"Is there anything I can do to help the investigation?"_

"Colonel Smith, I would like you to come to Quantico. Is that possible?" Hotch asked a bit anxious.

"_Yes, agent. I will take the first flight possible."_ The man sounded old and his voice – a whisper; like he was trying to prevent somebody from hearing he was on the phone.

"Thank you; I'll expect your arrival." Said Hotch and they hung up. The unit chief returned to the team. JJ had come back. "Is Jenson with Strauss?"

"Yes." Jennifer answered.

"Who was on the phone?" Morgan asked giving Hotch a piercing look. The man didn't like it when things were not explained and he was expected to do the best he could; like he wasn't trusted – no, he definitely didn't like that.

"Colonel Smith." announced Aaron; nobody knew who that man was. "I want to talk with Jenson. Hopefully he would know who that is."

"I'll send him to your office when he comes back." JJ offered.

Hotchner nodded and walked out of the bullpen.

"How many colonels are involved in this?" Emily asked looking at the map.

"Three. They are marked with red." Reid told her.

"Maybe that's the third one." Dave slipped in.

"What do they do?" Derek asked.

"It's classified. I can't get that information without getting caught." Garcia told him.

"Hopefully Jenson would help." Rossi sighed.

_**~CMCMCM~**_

Sam knocked on Aaron's office door about 20 minutes later.

"Agent Jareau said you wanted to see me?"

Hotch looked up from the file in his hands. "Let's go talk with the team."

The two men walked to the bullpen and when the whole team was gathered some truths had to be revealed.

"Do you know who Colonel Smith is?" Hotchner asked the INTERPOL agent.

"That's the third colonel involved in the creation of the Russian organization."

"What will happen if the unsub kills him as well?" Aaron wasn't planning on stopping with the direct questions. Morgan was right – to do their job they needed to know what was going on.

"We're not sure."

"Why hasn't the government stopped this organization? Why was its existence even permitted in the first place?"

"It was supposed to do good- " Sam started but Morgan interrupted.

"Good? How's any of this good?"

"Those women are taken off the streets in Russia and taken care of, made stronger and smarter, given a life. In return they have to remove threats to the American society." Jenson explained.

"What do you mean 'remove'." Garcia was a bit confused.

"These threats couldn't be imprisoned due to different reasons…" the man tried to explain.

"They had to be killed, Penelope." Derek told his friend.

"Oh," she just looked down; turned around and walked towards her office.

Morgan looked at Hotch who nodded and he was off after Garcia to try to calm her down.

"I knew," she started when Derek was in her office. "I knew that's what they made those women do, but…" she hugged him.

"It's ok, Penelope. Hotch will try to stop this." He reassured her.

"Yea," she nodded and sniffed. "Now go. Be smart and stop this."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I'll just try to roll out some of them-" Garcia looked at her monitors and took a seat in her comfortable chair.

It was hard. Those things were classified. She constantly had to call different people who had to call more people to allow her access and passwords. Sometimes she just couldn't understand the system.

Outside Garcia's computer paradise the rest of the team encountered new information on the organization and the way the authority was divided between the three colonels. Thankfully the third colonel had called Hotch and told him he was on his way so he was safe, for now.

A big problem was the fact that nobody knew who'd be in charge if all three of them are dead. There were a lot of people added to Garcia's list of suspects after that was revealed. Maybe some of the people beneath the three colonels wanted the power and hired one of their own to kill them so he won't get his hands dirty.

Everybody knew a lot was to happen before they caught the one behind the murders.

***************************….**

**A/N: Any good? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear readers,**

**Again I want to excuse myself for delaying this update for such a long time. I told a few of my friends why I'm not uploading as regularly as I generally do and the reason is that I can't put my thoughts into words. I am a smut writer and that's my thing – I do like having a criminal secondary plot line but as I said – it's secondary; I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to write a crime fic! **

**I want to assure everybody who is still following this and everyone who is just starting that I will finish it!**

**Lots of love,**

**MissD.E**

**Enjoy =] **

******************************….**

_**~CMCMCM~**_

Later that day the Colonel arrived at the federal building. He met the team and Sam Jenson.

"Colonel Smith I would like to ask you if you have any idea who might be after and you Colonel Harris and Ferman" Hotchner asked the old man.

"Uh, I don't know," he looked down. He had gray hair, his skin was flabby and wrinkly but he wore a suit and he looked as a respected man. "I have this feeling…" he took a deep breath, "sometimes I hear some of our man saying that the way we run the programme is not good enough and that we never let them act on their ideas. But understand me, agent Hotchner, we couldn't have let them do what they think is best; after all lives depend on our decisions."

"So you think that maybe some of your people are trying to remove you from your position?" Hotch had a feeling that they might actually be dealing with an inside problem stretching way deeper that revenge that could bring the whole programme out in the open.

"I may say so, yes." The colonel confirmed.

"Do you have any particular idea who it might be?"

The old man sighed, "No."

Hotch just stood there for a moment absorbing the information. In a moment he stood up followed by Smith and the shook hands, "Thank you for answering to our questions, if you remember something-"

"You will be the first to know." The man smiled and walked out where a soldier was waiting for him. The colonel would have to wait for a while so that things are ready and he could be put under protective custody.

JJ was in Morgan's office but back in her office a stuff member was cleaning the floor. The man looked at her notes. He saw something which bothered him; a note saying: _"The Colonel guilty?" _When he was done with the floor he walked out and almost bumped into one soldier.

"Excuse me." He said.

The soldier looked down at the stuff member and walked past him without saying a word.

"Um," the man started before the soldier had gone his way, "Do you think that that colonel, who's here now could be involved?"

The soldier turned to look back at the smaller man. "What do you mean?"

"Agent Jareau considers this possible."

"Who is she?"

'_Army people are scary' _the cleaner though, "She's over there." He pointed towards JJ and Morgan who were currently in front Dave's office, "The blond."

The soldier's face was like a stone, not a flinch, no nothing, he just walked back form where he had come from.

"Colonel Smith, I think we might have a problem." The soldier reported once he was in the room where the colonel was waiting for his escort to come.

About ten minutes later the convoy was already in front of the federal building and Prentiss was sent to inform the colonel.

She was in front of the half closed door when she heard that he was on the phone and decided to wait. There was something very odd about this conversation though; what she heard was pretty disturbing.

"…her dead, is that clear?" Smith was saying. Then he hung up.

That's when Emily walked into the room, "Your escort is here, Colonel."

"Thank you." He was angry. It was simple for a profiler to notice that.

"May I ask who you were talking to?"

"None of your business, lass." The old man told her and walked past her and out of the room. Prentiss arched her brow: _"lass"_? She walked to Hotch's office to tell him about the conversation she heard Smith have.

JJ and Morgan along with a few soldiers were going downstairs with the Colonel to make sure he made it safely to the armoured car.

Once Smith was in the car and driving away from the building all hell broke loose. The first gunshot was the only one that could be heard by itself. Then the machineguns. Morgan and JJ took cover inside the building as well as the soldiers. Non of them could make out from where the gunning was coming at first. Glass was shattered, people on the streets were terrified and laying on the concrete. From inside the building all agents were on alert, police sirens could be heard. The soldiers were shooting with their army rifles towards the tall building on the other side of the street. Morgan and JJ saw men standing on the roof of the building – there were quite a lot. When everything was over the SWAT agents and the army instantly checked out the building were the shooters had been. As expected they didn't find anyone suspicious, nor could any of the questioned people help.

_**~CMCMCM~**_

The BAU was seated in the seminar room. No one was speaking.

In a few minutes Morgan looked at JJ, "The shooting started after Smith was gone. What the hell was that?" He told the others.

The whole team looked at him. That was strange undoubtedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry again! This is hard to write!**

**For this chapter and for the following: special thanks to my cousin who came up with half the plot of this fic! She's amazing! **

**I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! =] **

******************….**

Garcia walked into the room with her laptop in her hands. She started talking before she took a seat.

"I just received the results from the autopsies of the dead colonels. Harris doesn't have any other injuries except for the one that killed him but check this out-" she turned the monitor towards her team-mates.

"Wow, there's a lot of burn marks." Morgan said.

Looking at the picture actually his whole upper body was covered in them. Small and oblong.

"What are they from?" Hotch asked.

"The pathologist concluded after some tests that they are bullet marks." Penelope was reading the report on her computer.

"Bullets?" Reid asked.

"Aha." The tech girl nodded.

Nobody said a thing for a few moments.

"Reid, you and Prentiss get to the second crime scene. See what you can find. Anything would help." Hotchner told the two agents.

"Ask around, that might be of use." Rossi added.

Emily and Spence nodded and left the room leaving the others to draw conclusions from what they knew so far. Hopefully there would be something crucial for the case where they were headed.

While the two agents were travelling towards the location of the second crime scene, Garcia found out something else which brought new light to the case. Apparently the same group of operatives was in the 'neighbourhood' when both murders occurred. Sam Jenson and Hotch thought about the possibility that one of these girls was the murderer but it did sound a bit too obvious; plus the girls were trained how not to become a suspect and neither of them would risk killing the leaders of the organisation while they were so close. Anyway, just in case, Hotcher called Reid and asked him to question the girls who were training in those places when the colonels were killed.

Later that day sometime during the afternoon, Reid and Prentiss headed down to the training room. It was a huge space beneath one of the blocks where the all the girls from that department lived. There were specified rings for fighting and it was full of fitness equipment as well as some benches and water containers. There was an exit which led outside to the shooting range. The agents would definitely check it out later on.

They spoke to the 'leaders' in that department. The women were very co-operative and soon enough all the girls that were at the towns where the men were murdered were lined up and waiting to be questioned.

Reid and Emily knew better than to question them in front of each other so they got a room kindly provided by one of the leaders. In the middle of the exhausting interrogation right after fifth girl trained to be an assassin, the FBI agents had already got the big picture – each an every one of these women would say something against the others. It was though pretty clear that they had no idea what exactly had happened; neither their body language, nor their attitude, nothing indicated "I killed the big boss" and that was it!

After about three hours of listening to total nonsense, bad language and receiving the occasional death glare, the questioning was over and Emily and Spence could finally call Hotch and tell him what the team and Sam already knew: these girls were absolutely innocent; excluding all the things their bosses had made them do for the country's sake.

Thankfully they could finally do some real work and they headed out towards the shooting range.

Everything looked exactly how it should. It was an open space, not very windy, everything was in place. Nobody was training at that particular moment so they could examine the targets as well.

Emily noticed Reid looking at something on the ground. She walked towards him and looked down. As soon as she noticed the sun reflecting into some little hooks in the ground she kneeled down and took a better look.

"Check this out." She said trying to take it out. She wasn't looking at Spence. "Um… they're stuck… I can't take them out."

"Emily," Reid said quietly.

The woman looked up and noticed him looking at the other direction. She stood up. "Oh, God, is that why he had bullet burns all over his body?"

The agents were looking at four hooks hammered into the soil just under one of the targets for the machine guns. If his wrists and legs were tied up and the ropes were attached to the hooks in the ground his body would be spread out in the perfect place.

"This is exactly where the hot bullets would land. The trajectory of the bullets coincides. They are bouncing off this material, similar to caoutchouc, which stops them. It doesn't let them penetrate neither ricochet to a big distance, as it catches the vibrations from the bullet. It is placed right here behind the colourful target." Reid explained.

"O-okay." Emily just nodded not even trying to hide her stare. In a moment she said, "But look at this." She kneeled down next to the hooks again. "It's pointing inwards, which means-"

"He could have escaped anytime." Reid finished the sentence for her.

"Precisely."

"So why would he stay? Masochism?" Spence asked.

"Don't know." Emily looked around. There was something bothering her but she wasn't sure what it was.

They went back inside the building and to the offices. After they talked to the leaders and thanked them for the co-operation the agents went out of the "assassins' land" and into their rented car. Reid reported to Hotch. The unit chief and the rest of the BAU along with agent Jenson found Emily's and Spence's discoveries quite intriguing.

Aaron gave the agents permission to stay in a not very expensive hotel somewhere close to where they were at that moment. It was indeed late and the chief knew that there was no point in making them travel all the way back that night; they won't be able to work after that anyway.

And so Prentiss and Reid found a small hotel close to the city centre where they would get some sleep and maybe a bit of time to think about the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I promised a bit of loving and here it is! Long chapter with **_sexual content! __**Be warned! **_

**So here it is – it was easy to write 'cos that's my thing but unfortunately I was busy and that's why it took so long… **

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy =] **

***********************….**

_**~CMCMCM~**_

They were in a hotel room, together, only the two of them, again. They both vividly remembered what happened last time they were in this situation, despite the team being so close to them. And now the team wasn't even there; they were far, far away. They put their go-bags down on the floor.

Emily sighed, "So now what?"

"We can... sleep." Suggested Reid.

"Maybe we should have taken different rooms." Prentiss said fast. Spence looked at her. "Hotch might feel weird that we have taken one double room."

"Or he might be happy that we spent less money." He smiled. She looked through the window and didn't answer. "Ah, Emily... do you want another room?"

She turned to look at him, "No, what I really want is not on the menu..." Prentiss told him; then as she was turning to look out through the window once more she added silently, "...again."

But he heard her. Spence himself wasn't exactly sure what he wanted so he decided to let that drop.

In a moment he asked, "Are you hungry? We haven't eaten all day."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, we should go and grab something to eat." She walked to where she had put her bag on the bed and she bent forward to take it.

Sure, Reid could keep his cool but looking at Emily's sexy ass in those jeans wasn't actually helping anybody.

She turned around with her bag in hand and bumped into her teammate.

"Oh, sorr-" She was trying to excuse herself when he pushed her down on the bed. "Reid? What are you doing?" she tried to sound confused but the knowledge of what was going on had already settled into her voice.

"Emily, shut up." He said in such a dry way as if she had begged him to screw her and now was playing stupid and oblivious.

"Excuse me?"

And he, he just smirked. That was all. Simple as that. Who the hell was he to simply smirk and expect her to spread his legs for him? Did He Really Think That- "Oh, Reid, uh..." Emily couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips in response to his magical fingers on her clit. Apparently while she was thinking he was sliding his hands into her pants.

"Let's take these off, shall we?" it wasn't exactly a question as Reid was already tugging on her jeans. She lifted up her hips of the bed to help him slide her pants down her legs along with her sandals. In another second her panties were gone as well.

Now he was pushing her legs apart holding the underside of her thighs. But a few moments passed and nothing was happening. Emily was lying on the bed looking at him as he was looking at the sensitive section between her legs smiling sheepishly.

First he was pushing her on the bed - no warning whatsoever!; then he was taking her pants off – no questions asked!; and now this! What was he thinking?! That she's some kind of… she wasn't sure of what exactly. In a second she decided that she needs to know what he is up to so she opened her mouth to speak; of course no such thing happened when he rudely interrupted her before she had even began to express her thoughts.

His voice was silent; almost as if it wasn't him talking. "God, Emily, I'm gonna make you scream. You're going to beg me to make you come. And you're gonna love every single moment of it. You won't be able to get enough. I can almost see the look of desire in your eyes when I thrust into you. You won't be able keep your eyes away from my dick as I'm pushing into your slick channel. Your muscles will be tightening with every thrust I make. The pleasure's gonna be so strong that you'll think you're going to explode." Hearing Reid say that was pure pleasure and it was incontrovertibly turning her on.

"Reid, stop playing with me." Prentiss ordered.

She reached towards Spence's pants and started unbuckling his belt. Spence wasn't expecting this comeback from his teammate so for a second there he was staring at her not moving a muscle; which on the other side was helping the brunette take the lead.

She really liked this game of dominance. Interestingly enough she had almost given up before she had even started but all of a sudden her energy levels picked up and she was ready for the fight of her life with Reid in that very bed! Conquering his pants was only the begging.

Reid himself liked what was going on. Apparently she was also going to play rough.

"You know-" he started, "two dominants rarely share the same bed."

"I'm not so sure-" Said Emily and pushed his shoulders so he had to roll on her right and sit on the bed. A second later she pushed him down on his back. "I think you're enjoying this…"

He puffed when she pushed him the second time. Prentiss was a lot stronger than she looked. After that she roughly gave Read's pants a good tug. He looked down.

"Oh, good, now we're equally naked." He stated.

"Not exactly but I'll have to satisfy myself with the available."

He gave her a look of surprise. "Interesting. Now straddle me before I-"

"Oh, another order, is it?" Emily smiled alluringly.

Reid didn't wait for her to say more. With one vehement movement he regained his lost position on top of her; his legs between hers.

It looked like he had won until she intertwined the fingers of her right hand in his hair and guided him down between her spread thighs.

She was demanding and Spence didn't think he could resist obeying her unspoken orders when it came to this.

His tongue flicked over her clit and she hissed from the sudden contact. Her hand was still grabbing his hair. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her hole, wiggling it a bit, sticking it in… and out, and in… and out… She grabbed his left hand which was sliding up her body and put it over her sensitive nub of nerve endings. He knew perfectly well what to do with his hands. The slight pinching and squeezing combined by the marvels his tongue was doing to her were driving her rapidly to the edge. She pulled at his hair and towards her mouth to kiss him; it didn't matter that her juices were all over his lips.

"I want you inside me. Now." Ordered Emily.

Reid hadn't given up. He would have his way with her later; though the thought of her not letting him do that was starting to creep up his mind. She was a good dominant partner.

He entered her slowly. Her pants and gasps were so silent but he could still hear them. That only made him want to pound into her to oblivion; but he knew he couldn't. She reminded him who the boss was when she wrapped her arms around his neck and in a few moments she slid her hands down his back scratching his skin even through the shirt. Then her hands grabbed his hips and started setting the pace picking it up a bit. Before he could even comprehend what was going on she pushed him on his back again and straddled him. Her hands were on his chest for support; she was riding him like no one ever had.

Prentiss was looking straight at Reid's eyes; her expression was one of contentedness mixed with lust. He loved what he was experiencing at that very moment; the look in her eyes, the feeling of her, the way her body moved over his, her messy hair… everything about her made him crazy.

Emily licked her lips and put both of her hands on his chest for support. She let her head drop back and let out a sigh. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"You like being on top, Emily?" there it was – yet another thing you don't expect to hear from Reid.

Prentiss had experienced a night with him before but this time it was different. They were different. They already knew each other's bodies; knew what turned them on…

The brunette didn't reply. Spence was sure she wasn't shy or embraced so that's why he decided to take the lead for a while. If he had to be honest he really wanted to come right then and the best way was to just leave her be on top but he had reached the moment when he didn't care that much for her orgasm as he cared for his. Later, if he couldn't make her come, he would be feeling guilty as hell but fortunately Reid could feel that Emily was close to the edge herself. In one swift movement he turned them around so now he was on top.

He started thrusting into her more forcefully. He was sure he was hitting that spot within her that was driving her mad. With every thrust Emily was becoming more and more vocal until he felt her muscles squeezing his shaft and he just let go.

Their orgasms hit them almost simultaneously. Pleasure filled their bodies starting from somewhere deep within them to the very tips of their fingers. Different coloured spots appeared behind their closed eyelids. In a few more moments the tension in their stomachs started to dissolve and Spence, very sensibly, moved away from the female body beneath his. He lay next to her; they were both looking at the ceiling breathing heavily.

"I think I had forgotten how good that felt." Emily said in a minute.

"What?" asked Reid.

"You." She simply answered.

"… That first time in Vegas was amazing, wasn't it?"

"It was." Prentiss smiled at the memory.

"We should do this more often." Suggested Spence.

"Absolutely." Agreed Emily.

They heard the sound of a received message. Reid looked at his phone which had fallen of his pants during their 'fight for dominance'.

"It's mine… Hotch… He says: _"Take another look at everything there tomorrow. We'll be expecting you at ten the latest."_ So we have to get up at half past six?"

"Maybe earlier." Murmured Prentiss.

"Ok, I'm setting this for six." Reid was setting the alarm on his phone.

"I'm hungry." Said the brunette.

"So am I."

"Ok, lets go eat in the restaurant in the hotel then come back here; take a shower-"

"Together?" Reid interrupted.

"… … We'll see." Said Emily and they laughed.

The couple got out of the bed and into the bathroom to clean up. In a few minutes they were looking reasonable enough and they went down to the restaurant to get some dinner. Afterwards they went back to their room and took a shower together. They didn't engage anything but it was fun taking a shower together even without the sex. When they went to bed they just slept. Both were too tired for anything else.

**********************….**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :) **

**If anybody's wondering when was that night in Vegas they mentioned in their conversation – it happened in my story "It's fun to be undercover".**

**Next chapter we're back to solving the case…**


End file.
